This invention relates in general to wireless communication systems, and more specifically to a method and apparatus in a wireless transceiver for seeking and transferring information available from a network server.
Wireless communication systems for serving the connectivity needs of portable transceivers are rapidly evolving into linked, multi-speed wireless networks. For example, a wireless wide-area network (WAN) may provide relatively low speed connectivity throughout a metropolitan area, while numerous wireless short range networks (SRNs) also may exist throughout the area for providing short range high speed connectivity where needed. Portable transceivers that are capable of peer-to-peer communications, e.g., Bluetooth devices, also can create ad hoc SRNs with one another that can operate independently of fixed portions of the wireless communication system.
Sometimes a portable transceiver can develop a need for information that is available from a network server. The information can be of many different types, and a good example is server-assisted Global Positioning System (GPS) information, which can greatly enhance the sensitivity and accuracy of a GPS receiver that may be used by the portable transceiver for location determination. Typically, the network server has been centrally located, e.g., at the site of a central controller of the wireless communication system, and has been accessed through the wireless WAN. Accessing the network server for assisted location information can generate substantial traffic in the wireless WAN when a large number of the portable transceivers are GPS-equipped. This traffic is undesirable, as it can increase system latency and potentially can overload the wireless WAN.
Thus, what is needed is a method and apparatus in a wireless transceiver for seeking and transferring information that is available from a network server. Preferably, the method and apparatus will operate to substantially reduce the wireless WAN traffic required to seek and transfer the information.
An aspect of the present invention is a method in a first transceiver of a plurality of wireless transceivers for seeking and transferring desired information what is available from a network server. The method comprises the steps of detecting a need for the desired information; and in response to the detecting step and before contacting the network server, attempting to obtain the desired information from another transceiver of the plurality of wireless transceivers near the first transceiver, thereby potentially eliminating a necessity for the first transceiver to contact the network server to obtain the desired information.
Another aspect of the present invention is a first transceiver of a plurality of wireless transceivers for seeking and transferring desired information that is available from a network server. The first transceiver comprises a receiver for receiving the desired information, and a transmitter for transmitting the desired information. The first transceiver further comprises a processing system coupled to the receiver and coupled to the transmitter for processing the desired information. The processing system is programmed to detect a need for the desired information; and in response to detecting the need and before contacting the network server, to attempt to obtain the desired information from another transceiver of the plurality of wireless transceivers near the first transceiver, thereby potentially eliminating a necessity for the first transceiver to contact the network server to obtain the desired information.